Blind date
by pocketgopher
Summary: All I'm gonna tell you is that it's Hotsuma/Ryoko. for the rest, RAFO! (read and find out)
1. Fuzzyness ensues

Blind Date

::ahem:: This is a Hotsuma/Ryoko romance story. If you don't like that, don't read it. Flames will be fed to my pet cabbit, Meo-oki. {Insert generic disclaimer here}

AN: In this universe, people are very slow on the up-take and have to have things spelled out for them. Tha's how Ryoko and Hotsuma can pass an evening and not see that they're talking to each other

Bored, Hotsuma yawned. It had been almost a year since Yugi had been put to sleep. In that time, he had become the one of the most wanted criminals in the universe, second only to the now inactive pirate Ryoko. Robbing banks was interesting, sure, but it got tiring. Deciding he needed a vacation, he had booked a week's stay at the most prestigious resort on Earth, the Harbor Springs Hotel in California. 

"Sir, Gaiyan is read for take-off." 

"Thank you, Takeshi. I'm trusting you with the management of this hideout. If you fail…" He crushed his glass of wine in his hand, the shards of crystal cutting into his skin and making dark red trails on his white gloves. Hotsuma chuckled at the look of half-hidden terror on Takeshi's face. His minions were entirely too easy to control. 

***

"Ryoko-chan, are you all right? You look like a ghost. Perhaps you need a vacation." "Thank you Sasami, but I don't want to leave you." 'As if I would go on a vacation and leave Aeka here alone with Tenchi,' thought Ryoko. "Sasami's right, Little Ryoko. You can't very well seduce Tenchi if you look like a mummy." Washu pointed to a picture in 'The World's Top 10 Resorts' "Here's the Harbor Springs Hotel in California. It's the best resort in the world, and I've already made reservations for you." "But-but-" "Now, Ryoko, no buts." Washu lowered her voice so Sasami couldn't hear. "And don't worry. I'll watch Aeka for you." "Well, in that case…" Ryoko grinned "What am I waiting for."

***

"Are you leaving now, Ryoko?" "Yes, Tenchi. Don't miss me too much." Ryoko giggled. Tenchi was about to say something when Aeka interrupted "Don't worry about THAT, Ms. Ryoko." She tried to put an arm around Tenchi and received a light shock from a machine Washu had set up. "Good-bye Little Ryoko, and have a good time. I've got everything under control here." She gestured to the still smoking Aeka. Ryoko laughed, grabbed her pack, and flew away.

'I hope Sasami will take good care of Ryo-oki.' Mused Ryoko as she sped towards the coast, dodging trees and birds. She had to be careful to stay below radar detection. She had had a nasty run-in with an American military plane. Ryoko rubbed her temples. She certainly didn't want to go through that again. Ah, there was the resort, just up ahead. She could teleport the rest of the way. 

***

"Thank you sir, your room is number 427. The elevator is down the hall to the right."

"Thank you miss." As Hotsuma turned to walk down the hall, slinging his bag over his shoulder, (you know, Darien-style, from Sailor Moon. OK, maybe ya don't know) the girl at the counter stared at him. He was sooooo hot, with his blonde hair, gorgeous blue eyes covered with designer sunglasses, and muscular build. Sigh; she could look at him for days. 

The girl was so wrapped up in her daydreams that she failed to notice that another customer had walked to the counter. "Hey!! Is it possible to get some service here or do I have to go find my own room?" Ryoko yelled, startling the girl. "Oh, I'm sorry, miss, but you must agree the view from here is breath-taking." She said, jerking her head at Hotsuma's retreating back. "I don't care if the world's most eligible bachelor is here. I had a long flight and I want a rest!" "Sorry miss-" "Ryoko" "Miss Ryoko. Your room number is 243. The elevator is down the hall to the right." "Thank you. And I must agree, the view of the lake is VERY nice." Ryoko winked and teleported to her room.

***

Hotsuma spun around, It couldn't be…she couldn't be here… He sighed in relief, Ryoko wasn't there. Maybe he needed that vacation more than he thought, if his mind was playing tricks on him THAT badly. For a minute there… he could have sworn… 

Hotsuma turned back around and continued his way to the elevator.

***

(The next day)

I'd better go to lunch, Ryoko decided. I'm getting hungry. Ryoko walked down the hall towards the deli, but as she walked, she noticed that her contacts didn't feel right. 'Stupid doctor, I bet he gave me the wrong prescription. Note to self – when I need more money, knock off that doctor.'

Still grumbling, she removed her contacts and started back to her room for her extra pair.

Meanwhile, Hotsuma was about to turn the corner into the same hall. However, he walked into a cloud of dust that the wind had kicked up, and had to stop to clean his glasses. Suddenly, something or someone ran into him. "My contacts/glasses!!" "Why didn't you move, you idiot?" yelled the girl. "You should have been able to see me coming down that hall!!" "Well, miss, I'm sorry for not being able to see without my glasses." Hotsuma growled. The girl seemed to have no reply to that, for she muttered something about 'namagomi men' and began feeling on the ground for her contacts. Hotsuma sighed and said. "Well, anyway, if you find a pair of broken glasses, they're mine." "Why aren't you down here looking for them, then?" snapped the girl. Hotsuma sighed again; he really didn't need to get on anyone's bad side this early in his vacation. "You're right, I should have watched where I was going. If I treat you to lunch, will you forgive me?"

***

'Now here is a real gentleman.' Ryoko thought. 'He knew I was wrong, and he still took the blame. He even offered to treat me to lunch! And who am I to turn down free food?' "All right." She said, as he offered his hand to help her up from the floor. But, not being able to see very well, she missed his hand and grabbed his shirt instead, pulling him down on the floor too. 

Crunch.

"My glasses/contacts!!!!"

***

Ryoko sighed over her glass of tea. (Not sake', remember, this is California) "I'm really sorry I blamed you, and then broke your glasses." "It'll be fine. I have another pair in my room. I'll just go up and get them later. How about you? Do you have another pair of contacts?" "Yeah, I have an old pair that will work until I can get some new ones."

They sat in silence for a couple of minutes, then:

"What do you do for a living?"

Hotsuma was slightly startled by the question. "Well, I'm a space pirate. It's a glamorous job, and it pays the bills. However, bank robbing gets annoying after awhile. Also, it's a lonely profession. I had a partner, once, but…" he trailed off into a sigh.

"I know the feeling. I'm a sort of retired space pirate, too."

"Oh? You seem too young to be retired."

Ryoko laughed. "Well, I had a bad experience with a guy I met on my travels." Her expression darkened. "I thought he loved me. I guess he was just after the money."

Suddenly, an announcement came over the loud speaker: "Dance lessons for all!! Grab a partner and come learn to dance on our four-star dance floor!!"

Hotsuma got up and smiled at his companion. "How about it? Would you like to dance?"

Ryoko blushed. "No, I think I'll just stay here, thanks. 

Hotsuma half-frowned "Why not? Do you not want to dance with me?"

Ryoko blushed even harder. "No, it's not that. I would love to dance with you…I mean...I can't dance."

Hotsuma again smiled and held out his hand. "that's what dance lessons are for. Don't worry, it'll be fun. C'mon, Princess."

"Princess?" Ryoko stammered. 

"Is anything wrong?" "N-NO! Let's dance!" Ryoko dragged Hotsuma out onto the dance floor.

***

As it turned out, Hotsuma was such a good dancer that Ryoko's clumsiness didn't show through very much.

'She's a good dancer, if a little clumsy. I wish I knew what she looked like.' Hotsuma squinted at his partner, but all he could make out was cyan hair, in a style that was very popular on Earth right now. He half-shrugged, deciding that he would have plenty of time to find out what this girl looked like, and giving in to the very nice feeling of her in his arms.

'He's such a gentleman! And it feels so good, here in his arms. I feel…warm…and protected. I wish I knew what he looks like. All I can make out is his blonde hair.' Ryoko leaned her head against Hotsuma's shoulder and nuzzled into the fabric of his coat.

***

Ryoko and Hotsuma were sitting out on a dance when a man approached them. 

"Pardon me, but would you like a keepsake picture of this night? I'll make a sketch right now, finish it tonight, then send it up to your rooms. The cost is $28 and it will be added to your room cost."

Hotsuma turned to Ryoko. "How about it? It sounds like fun."

"Yes, it does." Ryoko turned in the general direction of the artist; "OK, shoot. My room number is 243." "And mine is 427."

"All right. If you two will just strike a pose, it'll only take me a minute to get the initial sketches down. I'm assuming you want two copies?"

"Yes." Hotsuma put his arm around Ryoko, eliciting a slight blush. Ryoko, in turn, leaned into him as the artist began sketching.

Finally the man was done. "Thank you, you two made a wonderful picture. I'll send it to your rooms about 6:00 tomorrow. Have a good time at the Resort!" 

After a few more dances, Hotsuma and Ryoko decided to go back to their rooms and get some sleep. Standing in front of Ryoko's room, Hotsuma said: "I'd like to have another dance or two with you. Would you like to have dinner with me tomorrow night?" "Sure!" said Ryoko, happy that she'd be able to spend another night in this man's arms. "Great! I'll meet you down in the dinner hall at 6:00. See you then." "Goodb-" Ryoko's farewell was smothered by lips lightly pressing against hers. Her eyes widened and then leisurely closed. That felt VERY good…

Slowly, Hotsuma pulled back, staring in vain at the woman he could not see. Cupping her chin in his hand, he whispered "Goodbye" and disappeared around the corner. 

***

Dreamily, Ryoko fiddled with her lock for a few minutes before realizing that she needed to put the key in the lock to get into her room. Looking down at her bedside table, she noticed that there was a message for her from the Masaki household. Sasami assured her that Ryo-oki was doing fine, and hoped that Ryoko was having a good time; Washu said proudly that Aeka was still under control; Aeka asked Ryoko not to come back any time soon, and Tenchi…Tenchi…Ryoko hadn't thought about him all day! 

She sat down on her bed. Hard. What was wrong with her? Usually she couldn't stop thinking about Tenchi; today she couldn't even remember that he existed. 

Could this have anything to do with that new guy she had met today? Ryoko wanted to say no, but the feeling of being in his arms, the feel of his lips against hers as her 'Goodbye' died in her throat… 'I love him! That has to be it. This strange feeling in my chest when he held me close in his arms, the tingling sensation on my lips after he kissed me… I've never felt like that with anyone, even with Tenchi.' Ryoko sighed and flopped down on her bed. 'I'll think about this later. Right now I'm just messed up to think straight.'

Having nothing else to do, Ryoko knocked off some Bank in the area.

In his room, Hotsuma was having the same thoughts. "Why did I kiss her? I shouldn't have done that, but she was so wonderful, even if she was a clumsy dancer. That just gave me an excuse to hold her closer. And when she leaned into me for that picture… she was soo warm… and her hair was soo soft. Abruptly, Hotsuma was jarred out of his daydream by the sound of the evening news coming on. Apparently, he had laid back on the remote control, causing the Tv to turn on. 

"We interrupt our normal non-factual California news broadcast to bring you this special bulletin. In an amazingly short amount of time, six banks in the Resortown area have been broken into and all the money taken. The suspect is a white female with cyan hair, about 5'6", last seen wearing a black and red leather body suit with a face mask." The news station flashed a tape of a woman laughing on top of a burning bank, her hair streaming out in the wind, embers blowing up all around her.

Hotsuma shot up from his sitting position on the bed. He knew that be-fanged smile, those cat-like eyes, that alluring countenance. And he was sure he didn't like it. 

Ryoko was in California. 


	2. As Time Goes By

Blind Date ch. 2

The next day passed rather uneventfully for both Hotsuma and Ryoko. Hotsuma was trying to get his mind off what he had seen last night, and Ryoko was looking around for her mystery man. Finally, it was 6:00. Complete with a new pair of contacts, Ryoko hurried down to the dining room. Hotsuma had also acquired a new set of glasses, and he left his room a few minutes after Ryoko left hers.

Before going to the dining room to meet his mystery girl. Hotsuma stopped by the spa's gift store to buy a gift for her. Browsing around the gift shop, Hotsuma spotted the perfect gift. It was a little brown teddy bear holding a red heart in its paws. The heart said "You're beary beautiful." Corny, but Hotsuma had a feeling that she'd like it. That was one of the things that Yugi had built into him, a feeling of what women want. She gave him this ability so he could seduce Ryoko, but he had learned after Yugi's capture that he could apply it to any woman. However, the one woman it worked on with any great accuracy was Ryoko, and even then it was fairly hit-or-miss. Paying the ten dollars for the bear, Hotsuma strode over to the dining room with a small smile on his face. If nothing else, tonight would be very interesting. 

Ryoko leaned on the wall of the dining room, waiting for the man she met last night to show up, and hoping that he would recognize her, because all she could remember of his appearance was silky blonde hair that could belong to about half the males in this room, much less in the hotel. Suddenly, a tallish man with blue eyes, glasses, and shoulder-length blonde hair entered the room. Ryoko gasped. It was him.

***

Bear under his arm, Hotsuma glanced around the room. He wasn't meeting his mystery girl until dinner time, but he liked to be a little early. Suddenly, his eyes came to rest on a cyan-haired woman. She had matured slightly since he had last seen her, but she was still the most beautiful woman in the room. _Woah boy. This is Ryoko. You know, the one you tried to kill!?!_ _People whom you try to kill are not usually the ones you term 'beautiful'!_ Hotsuma sighed. He knew all that, but it 'beautiful' and 'Ryoko' just seemed to go together naturally. He turned to find a spot where he could watch for the woman he had met last night, hopefully across the room from Ryoko

Suddenly, Hotsuma felt a hand on his shoulder. Spinning around, he looked into the golden eyes of his former partner. 

***

"Hotsuma! Fancy meeting you here." Ryoko grinned, her fangs betraying the fact that it was not an altogether friendly smile. "Why don't you come over and chat with an old partner?" If he thought he was going to get away after he had almost killed her, then he was dead wrong.

"As enthralling as that sounds, Ryoko, I'm waiting for someone" Oh no, he wasn't getting off that easily. "As a matter of fact, so am I. Why don't we wait together?" Something in Ryoko's eyes and smile said that that was not a suggestion. She smiled even wider when he resignedly shuffled over to her.

Hotsuma sighed resignedly. "Hot date tonight? Do I know him?" "Oh, no. You see, he is a gentleman. Hardly the type of man that you would know." He winced, and Ryoko smiled. First blood. Then, Hotsuma smiled. "Maybe. I happen to have a beautiful, charming young woman as my date tonight. You might know her, but I doubt it. She's not prone to sudden acts of violence." "Oh really?" Ryoko mock-pouted "And I thought you liked senseless violence. You seemed to have a great fondness for it back in space." In his mind, Hotsuma growled. "Look, I really don't want to mess up my suit, Ryoko. Can we save the revenge battle for afterwards? Truce, just for tonight?" Ryoko considered. She had gotten all dressed up for her date, and if she fought Hotsuma now, she'd probably end up looking like she'd gotten on the bad side of a couple dozen Jurian princesses. She winced slightly. "Ok, if you insist…Hotsu-kun" she grinned at him. His eyebrows rose slightly, but he relaxed, a small smile inching its way over his face. 

They sat down in a corner of the room, with a good view of the door. Ryoko didn't really want to remember her time in space, but as they talked, she became more and more comfortable. After awhile, they completely forgot about their dates, each enjoying the presence of the other. Hours passed.

It was going on eight when a short man appeared before them. It was the artist from yesterday. 

"How are you two doing today? I was about to send the pictures up to the rooms when I spotted you down here. I figured you'd rather have them sooner than later, seeing as you're both down here…together…" He winked. "So I'll just give them to you now. I hope you like them. 's some of my better work, if I do say so myself. 'Course, I did have a beautiful couple to draw inspiration from. You two have a nice night, now." He handed them each a brown paper package, then hurried off. There were so many couples, he was kept very busy. 

Hotsuma and Ryoko looked at each other, their faces strange mixtures of emotions. Fear, embarrassment, and maybe, just maybe, a little bit of hope, too. 

They opened the packages with out speaking, tearing into the brown paper as if the inconsequential wrappings held the secret to life itself. Which, in a way, they did. 

Ryoko was the first one to get a look at her picture. She stared at it, not wanting to see it, but not capable of turning her eyes away. She and Hotsuma were standing there, blissfully unaware. Hotsuma had his arm around her – she blushed slightly, remembering that. She was blushing in the picture, too, but the really scary thing was, she looked like she was having the time of her life. 'Which, you were. Or have you forgotten the kiss last night?' Ryoko told herself to please shut up. 

A couple feet from Ryoko, Hotsuma was having the same thoughts. As he looked on the painting, he remembered the feel of Ryoko's skin against his. He smiled softly as he looked at the figures in the painting, the slight blush on Ryoko's cheeks. He traced his fingers down her painted face, resting them slightly on her eyes, her lips. 'Ryoko'

Finally, Ryoko couldn't take it any longer. She got up to leave. Sensing her intent, Hotsuma grabbed her wrist. Ryoko gasped a little, his touch doing funny things to her heart rate, but she turned around. "W-What is it, Hotsuma?"

"This is for you"

Ryoko barely had time to react as a brown furry something came flying at her face. She caught it with the grace of years of practice. It was a cute stuffed bear holding a heart that said 'You're beary beautiful'

Ryoko smiled and gave up on her pride.

"Hotsu-kun…." He looked up at her. She was smiling. That meant that he wasn't going to die just yet. That was good.

"D'ya wanna dance, Hotsu-kun?"

***

The rest of the night flew by for Hotsuma and Ryoko. They danced every dance, and when the time came for the band to pack up and all good girls and boys to go to sleep, they begged the musicians for one more dance.

So the director whispered to the members of the bad, and they played one more song, for the couple on the dance floor, so in love.

Ryoko blushed and Hotsuma looked uncomfortable as the band played their final song. It was 'As Time Goes By' from Casablanca. 

__

You must remember this   
A kiss is just a kiss, a sigh is just a sigh.   
The fundamental things apply   
As time goes by.

Suddenly, before he even knew what he was doing, Hotsuma hugged Ryoko to him. He shook with remembered emotions. Memories flashed though his mind. Ryoko and him, in space, the way Ryoko looked during a heist; alive, cat-like, beautiful. And that _boy_. Tenchi. He didn't deserve Ryoko…but she was willing to give up her life for him.

__

And when two lovers woo   
They still say, "I love you."   
On that you can rely   
No matter what the future brings   
As time goes by.

"Hotsuma…you're hurting me…" Ryoko struggled against him. As he was wandering down memory lane, he had been tightening his grip, until a team of wild horses couldn't pull him away.

Hotsuma loosened his grip. "Oh, sorry Ryoko…" He blushed and looked extremely embarrassed. Ryoko winced and rubbed her arms. "It's fine. Just don't let it happen again, 'kay?" Hotsuma grinned, relieved. "Okay."

__

Moonlight and love songs   
Never out of date.   
Hearts full of passion   
Jealousy and hate.   
Woman needs man   
And man must have his mate   
That no one can deny.

Hotsuma took her hand in his and twirled her around the dance floor. His eyes softened as he took in the beautiful woman before him. How could he ever been so stupid as to give her up? His jealousy, coupled with Yugi's orders, had finally driven him over the edge, until he had decided that if he couldn't have Ryoko, no one would.

__

It's still the same old story   
A fight for love and glory   
A case of do or die.

Ryoko, too, was lost in la-la land. She remembered how she felt, that first job at the Federation Bank. She had still been hurt, after seeing Sakuya with Tenchi, and she was reluctant to trust this handsome newcomer. But he had pushed her out of the way, taking the bullet that had been meant for her…of course, she hadn't known then that it was all just a part of his plan…Ryoko frowned and pushed herself out of his arms. How had she forgotten!? He was evil. EVIL. 

__

The world will always welcome lovers   
As time goes by.

"I have to go." Ryoko growled at him. For the second time that night, Hotsuma grabbed her wrist, but this time she stated simply, in a voice void of emotion "Let me go." "Ryoko…" Ryoko pulled away from him. "You tried to kill me, Hotsuma. Or don't you remember that little detail? You tried to keep me away from my home, my family. You-You tried to keep me away from Tenchi." Hotsuma growled low, under his breath. "I see you're still hung up on that little boy. What has he ever given you, Ryoko? He left you and you know it. You are nothing to him."

Ryoko whipped around, not bothering to hide her tears. "And you are nothing compared to him! Just leave me alone, Hotsuma. Leave me alone." She ran out of the room, trying desperately not to break down completely before she got to her room. If she had looked back, she would have seen Hotsuma staring silently at the brown stuffed bear on the floor. If she had taken more time, and looked closer, she would have seen a lone tear fall from his cold eye and drop onto the heart the bear was holding. 

__

Oh yes, the world will always welcome lovers   
As time goes by.


End file.
